justiceleagueinternationalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flash
Wallace "Wally" West AKA The Flash, is a superpowered crime-fighter, whose powers are speed-based. Flash operates in Central City, and works globally in the Justice League International. He is Barry Allen's (The second Flash's) nephew in-law. History Wally West, was born to Rudolph and Mary West in Blue Valley, Nebraska. West would often daydream, most notably dreaming of being the Flash. West idolized the Flash, and was the president and sole member of the Blue Valley Flash Fan Club. His parents were thinking that Wally might was setting himself up for failure, and tried to dampen what they believed unrealistic expectations, in rather harsh ways. Wally's father encouraged him to work at the same plant as he did, but Wally got frustrated and hurt (and eventually apathetic) by their lack of faith in his abilites. At a West family reunion, Wally accidentally spilled some soda while pouring, and was yelled at by his father for keeping his head in the clouds. Wally went to his room, crying when a familiar man entered, who he thought maybe was his uncle or something, who told him not to give up on his dreams and gave him the confidence he'd reflect back on years to come Kid Flash One summer, when Wally was ten years old, he came to live with his aunt Iris and the man she was going out with. The man was Barry Allen, a police scientist, who were "friends" with the Flash. Barry "introduced" Wally to his idol, the Flash. In the back room of Barry's apartment was a lab. Wally asked Flash all kinds of questions, including how he got his powers. The speedster, set up the same accident that gave him his powers with his cabinet of chemicals. Wally whished that something like that could happen to him; The Flash dismissed it as a billion-to-one chance. Just then, a lightning bolt struck the chemicals, repeating Barry's accident but with Wally instead, bathing him in the same chemicals that Barry was bathed in years ago. Flash told Wally to keep this a secret, even to Iris and Wally became Kid Flash . The Flash taugth Wally everything he knew about how to use his speed as an advantage, and gave him a specially tailored Kid Flash-costume to fight crime in. Flash also taugth Wally about the rouges gallery, and then Wally continued to fight crime in Central City. Solo Adventures Wally, years later won six and a half million dollars on the lottery. Wally was able to leave his small apartment in Brooklyn and buy a manison on Long Island. The Darkseid Crisis/Legends Some time after Wally began his superhero career, Darkseid planned his next sheme on ruling earth, which involved his servant Glorious Godfrey turning in to G.Gordon Godfrey; public spokesman, who with his "magical voice" turned the people against their superheroes (including Flash). Just as it seemed like all hope was gone, the children of earth bravely tried to stop their parents and other adults, a plan which succeded, when Godfrey hit a girl. Now, almost all of earth's biggest and most famous superheroes were banded together, and when Darkseid's plan ultimately saw it's demise, the heroes decided to continue working together, which resulted in the forming of the Justice League. Wally, along with Superman declined, as they both preferred working alone, but they still offered services and intervenence when needed. Justice League International Wally, later changed his mind and joined the Justice League, now called the Justice League International and served earth and the league for many years to come. Justice League Europe Later, Maxwell Lord (The JLI's founder) decided to expand the league and created several divisions, including Justice League Europe, stationed in Paris, France in whom West was now a member of.